


here

by mustlovelance



Series: 80's allurance drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PLEASE NOTE THE FANDOM, Sickfic, moody is MOODY, this is NOT for the 2016 series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovelance/pseuds/mustlovelance
Summary: Lance is delirious enough to watch infomercials. Allura loves him enough to stay.





	here

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets confused, this is for the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, NOT the 2016 Voltron: Legendary Defender series.

“You’re so quiet.”

Lance offered a grunt in reply. His eyes were glued to the TV, but if anyone asked, he couldn’t begin to tell them what was going on. Everything was too fuzzy and busy. He leaned back into the couch. Maybe he’d eventually just…sink into it. Then he wouldn’t feel like he’d gotten run over by a wagon and thrown into that damn lake during the winter.

“I think Keith really missed your…” Allura’s pause drew Lance’s gaze away from the TV screen to stare blankly at her profile. She sure was pretty. So pretty. 

“Why thank you, Lance,” Allura said, turning to face him with a grin.

Lance felt his face heat up—and not from the fever this time—as he ducked his head. There were certainly worse things to accidentally say aloud to one’s girlfriend. Still…

When her hand nudged his shoulder, he lifted his head again. She smiled apologetically at him before leaning forward to brush his sweaty bangs out of his face, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

“Stop it,” he muttered, leaning sideways to escape her hand. She was lucky he liked her so much, or he’d have just swatted at her. He almost leaned too far, catching himself at the last moment with a rush of adrenaline that only reminded him of how sore he felt.

“Well, _like I was saying_ , I think Keith missed your… _commentary_ today,” she said, giving him a bemused look. Lance tugged the blanket closer around him, shivering ever so slightly. “We’re lost without it.”

“Keith can go f—” Lance scanned the room and realized that he and Allura were the only ones in it. He blinked. “Where the hell did everyone go?”

“They went to bed,” Allura said. Her gaze sharpened. “It’s just infomercials now. Not nearly as exciting as those ninja scientists.” Lance squinted at the TV. So _that’s_ what he’d been watching. Huh. Those were cool looking…forks. Allura cleared her throat. “Maybe you should follow their example. I promise, there are no cobras in your vents.”

“I’m not getting rid of the flamethrower, Allura,” Lance bit back, crossing his arms and glaring at her. The blanket slipped down, so he uncrossed his arms to grab it again. “And I’m good right here. I think that’s a cool fork.”

Honestly, he _was_ good right there, especially considering he doubted gravity or his stomach would be kind to him if he tried to stand. Maybe once Allura left, he could…make his way back. Slowly. Dignity fully intact. Yeah. 

Either way, the couch was comfortable and he liked it and he was _fine_ and he wasn’t going anywhere, thank you very much.

Allura raised her hands in acquiescence. “I’m not saying you should get rid of it,” she said delicately. _Liar_. “And that’s not a fork. It’s a tong.”

“Whatever. It’s a cool tong.” Lance watched her for a few seconds before adding, “Why didn’t _you_ follow their example, huh?” He bit his tongue, glaring holes into the carpet.

“Well, you’re still here,” she said quietly. 

That made him feel strange, so he said nothing.

* * *

It was sometime later that he found himself more _horizontal_ than _vertical_. There was a noise that sounded like one of the mice squeaking underwater just above him. Aside from that, it was silent; the TV must have shut off. 

Lance gave no protest as he was shifted around and the light weight of the blanket fell over him again. Hesitant fingers carded through his hair. He hummed, settling into his new position.

Yeah, he was good right here.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about 80's Allurance with me on my [tumblr](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/tagged/allurance).


End file.
